1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toiletry composition for hair care, that is, a hair care product, which is not irritative to the skin and hair and has an excellent conditioning effect.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a toiletry composition for hair care, which is not irritative to the skin and hair and has excellent foamability, detergency and conditioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, consumers' hair care behaviors including an increase in the frequency of shampooing and an increase in the number of people who maintain long hair, have largely changed. With these changes, the importance of preventing damage to the hair has become a priority and there has arisen a demand for a toiletry for hair care which is not irritative to the hair and is capable of improving the smoothness and capability of finger combing of the hair and one which is not irritative to the hair and has excellent foamability, detergency and conditioning effect.
To meet this demand, the present inventors have already proposed a cleaning composition which contains a specific quaternary ammonium salt compound and which has an excellent conditioning effect on the hair (refer to European Patent Publication-A.sub.2 No. 0472107 published on Feb. 26, 1992).
Although the above-mentioned composition shows an excellent conditioning effect as a cleaning composition, it is poor in its conditioning effect as compared with common toiletries for hair care such as hair rinses and hair treatments. Thus, there is a demand for a toiletry for hair care, for example, a conditioning shampoo, having an improved conditioning effect, especially those which iS not irritative and has excellent foamability and detergency and a conditioning effect compare with that of a hair rinse.